Gunning Down Romance
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: he he this is my first bulma/vegeta fic heck it's my first dragonball z fic so pleaz dpn't flame me even though vegeta is a lil OOC


Hey I decided to write a bulma/vegeta fic ****

Hey I decided to write a bulma/vegeta fic. *Everyone stares at me* What? Just cuz I've never written a DBZ fic before does not mean I don't like the show. Oh I do not own DBZ for if I did Vegeta would just tell Bulma how he feels and I would make my own character who would as u might of guessed ended with that hunk trunks. *Everyone anime sweatdrops* oh and I don't own savage garden or this song. Yes I am using another savage garden song. This one never was on radio but it's called gunning down romance. Vegeta's POV! Oh and I dedicate to my super cool friends Sarie Cigam, Adnap Nottap, and Princess Ayeka.

Gunning down Romance

There she was. She is so beautiful. No I can't think like that. Such emotions make you weak. Yet controlling them is like trying to control a monster. Both impossible and deadly. What am I to do? I can't keep this up much longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in  
Your veins  
Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dang she's noticed me staring at her. Then again how could I expect her not to? She is pretty sharp. I expect her to get angry for more often than not I seem to make Bul-Chan angry. Bul-Chan? Where did that come from? It fits though. But she stays calm and smiles at me. Kami-sama I can't keep these feelings in much longer but what will Bul-Chan say? How does she feel?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen  
Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two  
Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that Hallmark™ cards are true  
I really do 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Saiyajin are not supposed to fall in love. Or that is how I was taught. Mating was for reproduction usage only. However I am beginning to doubt all this. Follow your heart. I hear this saying all the time. Perhaps I should. We've both been just standing here for a while. I hear her mutter something under her breath as our eyes meet each other. It sounded like she had said Veg-chan. could it be? Could it possibly be that she feels the same way I do? And how do I get the courage to ask?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy 

Love don't leave me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"What did you just say bulma?" I asked her. "gomen Vegeta. I said veg-chan. I-I won't say it again," she whispered. I follow my instincts and hug slowly move towards her and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay bul-chan. You can call me whatever you think is fitting," I whispered back. She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. Believe me, I was not expecting her to do that. I was so surprised it took me a sec to kiss her back. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her close to me. I feel as if part of me that I held in before has been freed. I learned that the feelings I've feared so long are actually a wonderful thing. Our kiss deepens as I pull her even closer to me. Yes a very wonderful thing indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away 

I'm gunning down romance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so that was okay right? Okay so maybe vegeta was a little OOC but that's okay right? I just think they make such a kawaii couple and I had to write a fic. If ya are nice and review I may write more of em.


End file.
